


Three Times The Charm

by AnonymousAngel_04



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAngel_04/pseuds/AnonymousAngel_04
Summary: They all say that you fall in love three times in your life.They also say three times the charm.
Relationships: (Past) Clary Fray/Simon Lewis, (Past) Isabelle Lightwood/Simon Lewis, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Kudos: 19





	Three Times The Charm

**1\. Clary Fray**

The First Love - It's simple, expected. Nice, warm, homey. It's a fluttering in your belly. A beating heart in your rib cage. It's your heart saying, this is the one. Your first love will always be the one you remember, even after it ends. Your first love will be your first everything. Your first love, will always be something everyone wants. It's grand yet simple. Your first love, will always be something you know, you can't do over. It'll be a memory that'll forever stay in your mind.

"Simon!" She exclaimed, running to him. Simon beamed a smile, picking his girlfriend up. He spun her around, tears filling her eyes. "This is amazing! I can't believe this is actually real." She said, pulling Simon into a kiss. He hummed, happy as well. Simon was finally able to see the sun again, feel it, and savior the warmth of it. She laughed, happy to be able to see her boyfriend during the day now. Simon put her down, cupping her cheeks. Her eyes were filled with tears, cheeks red, and a white beaming smile. Simon could never get enough of her smile. He'd always love it.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Simon."

**2\. Isabelle Lightwood**

The Second Love - It's harder, unexpected, not something you'd think would happen. It's harsh, fighting, and yet ends in tears and sorry's. It's rough punches in your belly, it's the heavy thudding in the heart. Your second love is something that is more lustful than romantic. It's more about wanting than needing. Your second love is something that you'll think back on and laugh. Because in the end, you knew it wasn't what you wanted.

"You can't keep doing this, it's dangerous." Isabelle muttered, curling into Simon's arms. "It's my job Izzy, I can't just not do it." Simon said, pressing his lips to her forehead. "I know, I do, but I worry about you." Simon rolled his eyes, laughing. "You don't have to worry about me Isabelle. I can take care of myself." Isabelle was silent, before nodding. She buried herself into Simon's body. Simon only kisses her hair, hugging her tight against him.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Simon."

**3\. Raphael Santiago**

The Third Love - It's never easy, it sneaks up on you. It's something you'd never thought you wanted. Your third love, it will be constant fighting, over and over. But in the end, you'll heal and forgive one another. You'll break up but end up together again. Your third love will have many hardships and problems. Your third love will be the last love you'll have. It will be the one love that'll stay til the very end. It'll be the end.

"Oh ho, really!" Simon yelled. He tried hard to keep himself calm, but it wasn't working. "Yes really! You've been out more both day and night ever since you've gotten to be a Daylighter! It's like you don't want to be here!" Raphael yelled back. He hissed at Simon, as he was never able to control his anger. This wasn't their first fight, and it wouldn't be their last.

"I am finally able to get out into the sun, and you yell at me for it!" Simon then snapped. "I get it! You're angry because you've never got this! Your sister couldn't even remember you! You're family is gone, while mine is still here! So I'm sorry that you don't have the privilege like me! I'm sorry that I finally feel like I can be human again!" Simon knew he passed a line about family, but he was beyond angry at this point. Next thing he knew was that Raphael slammed him into the wall.

His fangs bared, hissing at him. His claws were digging into Simon's neck. "You don't have a right to speak of Rosa!" He shouted, seething in so much anger. That's when Simon pressed their lips together. Raphael tried to move away, but Simon flipped them around, holding Raphael against the wall and his body. Raphael soon enough relaxed into the kiss, letting his claws retract and wrap his arms around the other's neck.

As soon as they melted into the kiss, Simon pulled away. "I love you, and I'm so sorry about bringing Rosa into this, and my ability. G-, I love you so much Raphael." Simon whispered into the other's mouth.

"I love you too, Mi Amor."


End file.
